


Making a mess of things

by SympatriCuckoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Underfell, BDSM, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Incest, Irrumatio, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, angsty...?, brief mention of - Freeform, ectodick, ectotongue, eye socket sex, gagging, kind of soul sex, magical skeleton anatomy, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5781751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SympatriCuckoo/pseuds/SympatriCuckoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world that's kill or be killed, Papyrus and Sans have an unhealthy and gross co-dependent relationship marked with abuse.</p><p>Edited: grammar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a mess of things

**Author's Note:**

> Warning tags: abusive relationship; incest; dub-con; irrumatio; BDSM; ...improbable eye socket fucking (ohmysweetbabyjesuswhatiswrongwithmyIdon'tevenKNOW)
> 
> General notes: This is not a depiction of a healthy relationship. Yes, it's hypocritical that I'm writing porn depicting a relationship that I denounce in real life. I have power and control fetishes (that I indulge in by writing) but would only act on them in a safe, sane and consensual scene. This doesn't meet any of those three. 
> 
> I assume that, since we're operating with magical entities whose bodies are comprised of magic and have mysteriously sensitive bones, they can cushion their teeth with magic so as not to make oral sex uncomfortable. Also for....alternative, nontraditional orifices, I am assuming that they can change the size of the hole at will. 
> 
> I DO NOT KNOW HOW DRAMANGST APPEARED? THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PORN...?!
> 
> Story Notes:
> 
> Papyrus is mostly convinced that sans would never hurt him (or indeed be able to hurt him). He feels his brother's reservations about hurting him gives him carte blanche to do whatever he wants, and he takes a perverse pleasure in doing more and more extreme things to see if Sans will ever react with violence against himself. At the same time, Papyrus has trouble believing that someone will always be there for him and part of the reason why he pushes sans' boundaries is because he's waiting to see what'll make sans finally leave him. He's terrified of his brother leaving, but he also doesn't understand why he hasn't because staying doesn't fit his worldview. He's also a classic sadist, so he enjoys this. 
> 
> Sans loves his brother, but is also convinced that he's worthless courtesy of Papyrus. He'll do anything to help his bro realize his ambitions and he's worried that Papyrus might leave him someday if he's no longer useful or entertaining. He's a masochist, although it's unclear whether that's an innate predilection or because of conditioning.
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~You might want to highlight the text. There's a bit there that's whited out.~~ Nothing to see here. Move along.

Naked and scrambling on the floor, Sans gasps as Papyrus' boot pushes into his pelvis then glares up at his brother. “Is that all you've fucking got?!”

“YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT,” Papyrus breathes, absolutely thrilled to bits. Smirking, he leans over Sans. Sans stares up at him, defiantly.

Papyrus feels a thrill run down his spine. There is nothing he loves more than to exercise his power over another being. Even his brother isn't exempt. Rather, his brother is his favorite target. Sans will never say no and never fight back (although sometimes he tries to flee), and Papyrus delights in watching him struggle as his boundaries are pushed further and further.

Surely, this is just the logical continuation. They've certainly never engaged in any sexual activities with each other before, and Papyrus is eager to see how Sans will react. And if he, the Great Papyrus, has entertained fantasies of its ilk, well, that is no one's business but his own.

Red magic envelops Sans and spins him around. He comes to a stop at eye level with the zipper on Papyrus' pants and realizes that he's being suspended in the air, upside down. Sans spares a thought to be grateful that skeletons lack blood before more magic binds his arms behind his back.

Papyrus conjures his cock, challenge in his eyes. “I AM GOING TO FUCK YOUR THROAT UNTIL YOU CRY AND BEG.”

“I'm not so much of a wimp that I'll cry or beg. So if you think I'm gonna do either to get you to stop, you got another thing coming.”

“ON THE CONTRARY, YOU CERTAINLY WILL NOT BE PLEADING WITH ME TO STOP.” Papyrus taps Sans' teeth with the tip of his dick. Glaring up at Papyrus, Sans clenches his jaw shut. Sans knows, they both know, that he's going to acquiesce to his brother's wishes, but that doesn't mean that he's going to roll over without some resistance even if it's only a token effort. Besides, Sans is rather sure that Papyrus prefers victory with some struggle - that he finds it boring otherwise.

Papyrus hooks his fingers into Sans' mandibular joint and pulls. Sans clenches his teeth tighter. Papyrus briefly entertains the thought of flogging Sans, but...no. Right now, this is about claiming.

Papyrus punches Sans in the solar plexus and Sans grunts as the air is knocked out of him. Quickly, Papyrus pries Sans' jaws apart. “YOU WILL TAKE MY COCK. ALL OF IT. TO THE ROOT.”

The situation is escalating and Sans can't help but be aroused; magic crackles over his bones, lending a red flush to his body. Papyrus buries himself in Sans' mouth, reveling in the feeling of a throat clenching wetly around him as Sans gags. Papyrus grins sadistically, enjoying the way his older brother squirms and chokes, face red and tear-stained.

“SWALLOW,” he commands, tapping a finger against Sans' jaw.

Sans swallows, provoking even more violent gagging. He's afraid that he might vomit, which would be a mood killer; given how fastidious his brother is, Papyrus might never let him near his dick again. Sans tries to hold it together, fighting against his body's urges.

“I SAID TO SWALLOW.”

Sans swallows again, and again the same result. Over and over until, with some surprise, his throat opens up and his face slides smoothly forward until his head is resting against Papyrus' hip bones. Sans moans in pleasure even as his eyes flick up to Papyrus in shock. It feels like there's a weight pushing uncomfortably against the inside of his throat and slightly obstructing his breathing. But at the same time, it feels so good to be stretched like this that he wants to float here forever.

San can feel his magic starting to pool in his pelvis.

A malicious spark enters Papyrus' eyes and he grinds his cock into Sans' throat, enjoying the way the pleasure in Sans' eyes becomes tinged with panic. His hips make little circular movements that has Sans try to desperately breath through his nose to stave off choking. He doesn't entirely succeed and Papyrus relishes in Sans' gurgles and coughs.

After some minutes, the spasms in Sans' throat subside and Papyrus pulls out, somewhat disappointed. Sans gasps, three deep draws of oxygen, before Papyrus pushes back in.

To his surprise, Sans doesn't gag.

“WHAT'S THIS?” Papyrus thrusts a few times. “NOT EVEN GAGGING? I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE LONGER TO DESTROY YOUR GAG REFLEX. NYEH HEH. YOU LEARNED THIS SO QUICKLY! LOOKS LIKE I FINALLY FOUND SOMETHING MY USELESS BROTHER EXCELS IN!”

This is the first time that Papyrus has ever praised him, and Sans darts a look up, surprised and happy. Perhaps it is because of this that his magic spontaneously conjures his own cock. He's hard, there's no hiding that from Papyrus. Being upside down means that his dick is more or less at eye-level for his brother.

“HOW DISGUSTING. AREN'T YOU EVEN THE LEAST BIT EMBARRASSED? NO, OF COURSE NOT. LOOK AT YOU, GETTING OFF ON THIS. LIKE A DOG WITH A BONE,” Papyrus sneers. “NOTHING BUT A COCK-HUNGRY BITCH.”

Papyrus pulls out and steps away trailing long ropey strings of saliva that fall up Sans' face, up onto his cheeks, dripping into his eye sockets.

Sans whines.

“B-boss, more.”

“MORE WHAT? MORE MUSTARD? MORE NAPS?”

“More cock. Please, fuck my face.” Sans opens his mouth wide, eyes begging.

For a moment, Papyrus just stares at Sans. Sans can see him thinking, weighing his outcomes and factoring this new data into his plans. Sans doesn't care; he's loyal to his brother, completely and in everything. And this? This is definitely more pleasurable than other jobs he'd taken on for his brother's sake.

Papyrus' smile takes on a darker edge, predatory in its intensity as he realizes the extent of Sans' submission. Oh the things he could do. Pleasure could be a most effective motivator and he wonders just how far his influence could extend with someone so devoted. He wonders how much more effective he can make Sans become when bringing such control to bear. He wonders if this will make him his.

Sans keeps his mouth open, red magic running up his face to pool slowly on the floor. Papyrus steps forward and runs a gloved hand through a rivulet of drool, using it to slick up his cock.

“I AM GOING TO USE YOU UTTERLY,” Papyrus informs Sans.

Sans nods eagerly, sticking his tongue out and wiggling it, hopefully.

Papyrus slaps his cock against Sans' face then rubs the head around Sans' mouth. Sans whines, tongue chasing after it. Papyrus chuckles scornfully, dragging himself away from Sans' mouth, past his nose to circle his eyes.

Sans wails as Papyrus thrusts into his eye socket. It feels weird and uncomfortable, even more so than having a cock down this throat. He's also fairly sure that nothing is supposed to be in there. But he can feel their magic mixing, his and Papyrus' as the conjured dick enters inside an area of highly concentrated magic-his left eye. The feeling is oddly sensual for such a perverse act.

Sans' eye isn't as warm as his mouth, nor as wet, although the way had been slightly lubricated by Sans' saliva from when it had dripped down his face. Still, it feels good as their magic reacts, swirling around his cock and sending little pricks of pleasure along the length. And it's an especially lewd sight as Sans' body is violated in the most depraved way.

Papyrus releases the magic binding Sans' arms together. He expects his brother to begin struggling and try to escape. To his surprise, Sans grabs his hips, pulling Papyrus closer.

“Yeah. Use me.” Sans gasps at a particularly hard thrust. “Fuck me up good.”

“TAWDRY WHORE.” Papyrus laughs, thrusting with sharp movements much like stabbing, “SO ADDICTED TO COCK THAT YOU WILL TAKE IT ANY WAY YOU CAN, IS THAT RIGHT?”

Sans shivers. He can barely understand what Papyrus is saying through the thick haze of pleasure. “Yes! More, please...”

“YOU WILL TAKE IT FROM ANYONE, IS THAT NOT SO?”

Sans moans.

Papyrus stills. “I EXPECT AN ANSWER, SANS. ONE WITH WORDS, MIND.”

“That's...” Sans tries desperately to pull his thoughts together and form a coherent sentence. “No. Just you, br-boss. Just you. Only you.”

Papyrus looks pleased. He runs his hand along Sans' spine then along the flared edges of his pelvis (a reward more than out of any desire to satisfy his partner) and begins to thrust again. “GOOD. I DO NOT LIKE SHARING MY TOYS.”

Sans moans, utterly blissed out as Papyrus starts thrusting again. He has all of his brother's attention, he's doing something well and he's pleasing his brother. The insults, the humiliation, they just add to Sans' arousal. His mind blanks out under rolling waves of relentless pleasure that seem to spread from his eye straight to his soul and through the rest of his body.

“Shit. Ah, fuck! Nnnnnn. So good.”

Papyrus stares down breathlessly, a heady feeling of power sweeping over him as Sans devolves into a cursing, writhing mess; he feels lust as he watches Sans' thighs tremble, cock jumping and jerking and dripping pre-come nonstop; and a possessive thrill coils through him as he stares at the site of penetration, as he forces Sans to accommodate him.

And Papyrus wants more. Wants to bind his brother to him with ties closer than blood, closer than sex, so that he's never alone and his one weakness will never be exploited, and so that he will never be betrayed. Wants a relationship that will be on his terms and his terms only. Wants his brother to be unable to keep any secrets.

Wants his brother's soul bared to him.

Papyrus comes his a hiss, hands clutching Sans' head tightly to his pelvis, magic and ejaculate splattering inside Sans' skull and intermingling with the aura that infuses Sans' being, surrounding Sans' soul-corrupting Sans' magic with Papyrus' needs and thoughts and feelings.

The sudden outflux of power and emotions from Papyrus is too much. Later, Sans will be grateful that Papyrus' magic didn't overwhelm and kill him, or worse, overwhelm and turn him into a mindless slave; 1HP monster that he is, sudden magical influxes can be lethal. But right now, Sans feels buried in Papyrus' orgasm; Sans' own orgasm is blanketed and amplified within his brothers' as the magical transference causes their sensations to overlap and become magnified.

The feedback ends as Papyrus gasps brokenly and falls to the floor, senses reeling. He's almost afraid to look up at his brother, still suspended by Papyrus' red magic. It's a ridiculous sentiment because Papyrus is easily the stronger and more blood-thirsty of the two. But he feels uncomfortably vulnerable after inadvertently baring himself to his brother, and Papyrus hates both feelings: vulnerability and discomfort are feelings people experience because of The Great Papyrus, not something The Great Papyrus himself should feel!

Papyrus stands up and, determined not to show any weakness, chances a glance at Sans. He feels relief at seeing Sans' unconscious, then castigates himself for such cowardice. He levitates Sans over to his brother's bare mattress and gently lays him down, concerned about waking him. It is only after he turns off the lights and shuts the door that he wonders why he even bothered to put Sans on his bed. Papyrus pauses outside Sans' door briefly before dismissing the thought. He is frazzled and such idiosyncratic actions are only to be expected when in such a state. At any rate, it's too late now, and going back to dump Sans onto the floor would be a waste of his precious time.

When he's absolutely sure that Papyrus has left their house, Sans stops feigning sleep and opens his eyes. He's sure that Papyrus is going to be absolutely insufferable later to try to salvage his sense of control, to avoid looking weak, and to try to keep Sans from thinking about what was exchanged during the magical transfer. Which means that Sans has only a limited amount of time to try to spin this to his benefit.

He turns over and grabs an old t-shirt trying to clean himself up. After a few moments, he gives it up as a lost cause (he'll have to shower later) and lays back staring at the ceiling, thinking about what transpired and the possible ramifications. As his own magic slowly starts to absorb some of Papyrus' magic that's still caked on and inside of him, he finds his thoughts keep cycling back to how uncharacteristically his brother put him to bed and the aberrant sense of affection he had felt.


End file.
